The Breakup
by jazzyskye824
Summary: Hermione finds out that Ron cheated on her and explodes. ONE SHOT set after 7th book. just drabble... rated M for language and a few sexual references.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: I wrote this while listening to According To You by Orianthi. I also really don't like Ron so I enjoy writing things where he suffers... muahahaha! Anyways, i was bored and I was going to make this into a full story, but decided that I would leave it as a one shot. Enjoy! =]**

She couldn't take it any longer. She just had to escape everything; him, her life, his accusations, her 'friends', her family, everything. She whirled around her room, packing furiously, only throwing in her most practical and valuable possesions, deliberately leaving out naything that he bought her, anything she bought herself with his money. She pointed her wand at her dresser and all at once, all her clothes flew from the drawers and flew into her open trunk. She slammed it shut and buckled it, picking it up and dragging it violently down the stairs of their quaint two level home. At the bottom, she left it in front of the door and went to grab her purse from the kitchen counter. When she came back, he was standing in the front door looking incredulously at her hastily packed trunk, taking in her flushed and harried demeanor, and her flushed face.

"Whats going on here?" he asked. "Why are all your bags packed?"

She sighed, sometimes he really was stupid, and as much as she hated herself for thinking it, that was part of the reason she was leaving him.

"What does it look like Ronald?" she said calmly.

"It looks like you are leaving." He said, his voice raising ever so slightly. "Why are you leaving Hermione?"

"Why do you think I'm leaving Ronald?" she sighed. "It obviously has nothing to do with the fact that ever since we moved in together you have been nothing but an insufferable git to me and have paid no mind to what I think or feel or want ever! Maybe it has to do with the fact that you never have anything nice to say to me and never compliment me or provide for me or take account of my feelings and opinions or-"

He cut her off mid-rant. His face was thoroughly red now, his hands clenched into fists. He was breathing heavily.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT?" Ron roared furiously. "I am always there for you Hermione. Always. I provide for you, I bought you this bloody fucking house didn't I? The one you wanted because you thought that our flat was too small? I buy you food and clothes and everything you want! What more do you want from me? And don't tell me that I don't care what you want or take account for your feelings and opinions! Just last night I let you choose what we wanted for dinner because it wasn't worth the fight! Hell, I let you have whatever you want so that I don't have to get I fights with you Hermione! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Hermione was just as angry at this point.

"Don't you see Ron? You 'let me have what I want because its not worth the fight!' That is not the way a relationship should work. I am sick and tired of your stupid comments and waiting up for you at night when you go out after work and don't tell me you will be home late. I am sick and tired of you coming home drunk at midnight and coming on to me when I am obviously asleep or waking me up so you can get some! I hate this house and this life im living and I hate you you stupid cheating, lying, pompous asshole!"

"What do you mean cheating? I have never cheated on you in my life! And, is it wrong for a guy to want to have sex with his girlfriend? I am a guy, I have needs you know! Besides, last time I checked, you enjoyed me coming on to you in the middle of the night, or was last night just a joke? And furthermore, you arent my mother Hermione! I don't have to tell you where I am every minute of the day! What exactly are you playing at here Hermione? What do you want?"

"I want you to stop lying to me! I know you hooked up with the receptionist at the Ministry two months ago and have been every weekend since! DON'T LIE TO ME RONALD!" Hermione screeched, tears now pouring out her eyes. She tried in vain to brush them away.

"I-I-I- How did you find out?" Ron stuttered in a hushed whisper. "You werent supposed to find out. It was just a fling. It wasn't going to happen again. I just…"

"You just what Ronald? That is the most pathetic response for cheating on your girlfriend I have ever heard. And next time you cheat on someone, pick someone who isnt such a stupid, gossiping, bint." Hermione spat at him before going over to her trunk and picking it up, walking over to the front door. She shoved her house keys at him.

"Seeing as I never want to see your cheating ass again, you can have these back." She said, pulling open the front door and turning to leave. Jut as she was about to step out the front door, she turned over her shoulder to look at an astounded Ron Weasley.

"Oh, and by the way Ronald, last night? It was a joke. I faked the entire thing so you would leave me alone."

"Wha-What? WHAT?" he spluttered.

"You heard me Ronald, I faked it. I've been faking it for a while now." She gave him sickeningly sweet grin and then turned on the spot, dissaparating away, leaving a shell-shocked Ron Weasley on his doorstep, a set of house keys as his last momento of Hermione Granger.


End file.
